REVENGE
by Mogo Girl
Summary: Someone is after revenge on Derek Morgan, and they now just how to get at him best...through Garcia!
1. Chapter 1

As always, I don't own them, I just borrow them and put them back when I'm done

This story probably takes place somewhere in the 4th season but I'm taking the liberty of assuming no Garcia/Lynch relationship at this point.

REVENGE

Chapter 1

"You've reached the offic e of Penelope Garcia, woman of your dreams, how may I help you?" Penelope Garcia answered her phone knowing it was Derek Morgan calling in from the BAU team's latest crime scene in Dallas, Texas.

"Hey B aby Girl, Whatcha got for me?" Derek asked as he waited for the BAU computer tech to fill him in on the background information he had asked her to search for on the Unsub.

"More than you can handle, Hot Stuff". Garcia came back with a giggle.

"I doubt that Princess but until we have a chance to test that theory for real, how about you just give me all of that information I know that you have at your pretty little fingertips?", Derek replied with a chuckle.

As Penelope filled him in on the unsub's dubious background, Derek couldn't help but smile to himself and think once again how Garcia never failed to brighten his day. For over a week, the team had been working to catch up with Carl Peterson, a particularly sadistic serial killer who had been torturing, raping and killing young college girls in Dallas. It had been a tiring and frustrating case, with Peterson always seemingly on e step ahead of law enforcement. But no matter how frustrated or discouraged Derek got while on the job, he always knew that one call to Garcia could help lift his spirits. Penelope was the light of the BAU team and she could always be counted on to see the good in whatever was happening and if even for just a few minutes, hel p them forget some of the ugliness they all dealt with on a daily basis.

"Once again, you have worked your magic Sweetness. Thanks, this might just be the information we need to finally catch up with this bastard," Derek said after receiving the data Garcia sent him on his cell phone.

"I hope so, Gorgeous. I'm ready for you guys to get home…it's lonely back here. Be safe and hurry back, my love" Garcia said as she hung up the phone.

Penelope loved her job and while she had no desire to go to the crime scenes with the team (she saw enough through the photos and videos they often sent back for her to analyze) she did miss them horribly when they were away. Garcia's parents had died when she was 18 and she was never particularly close with her four brothers so the BAU team had become her family. JJ and Emily were the sisters she never had, Reid was like the bothersome but cute little brother, Rossi was like a famous Uncle that always had great stories and wisdom to dole out and Hotch was the Dad, keeping everyone in order and who would do anything to protect his family.

And then there was Derek Morgan. Five years ago when they met, Penelope would have said that Derek was the older brother, the star athlete, hot headed and fiercely loyal. But in the years since, something different than a sibling relationship had formed between the analyst and the agent. If asked, the rest of the family would say it was love but neither Derek nor Penelope had allowed themselves to name their relationshi p as such, not out loud anyways. All Penelope knew was that the bond she had with Derek was something different and more special than anything she had ever experienced and she felt extremely lucky to have him as her best friend.

After another three days of intense work, the team was finally on their way home to Quantico, with Peterson behind bars and his latest victim recovering in a Dallas hospital. As the jet lifted off the runway, Derek pulled out his cell phone and hit Garcia's speed dial number.

"Speak to me you beautiful hunk of chocolate lusciousness", Garcia answered as soon as she saw Derek's ID on her phone.

"Hey Silly Girl, I just wanted to let you know we've taken off and should be home in a couple of hours. I know you must be exhausted, too. Hotch said to tell you to shut it down and get yourself home for some well-deserved rest."

"Oh, sorry gorgeous, but I've got a little wrapping up yet to do and my babies need a little TLC. Anyways, you know I can never sleep until I'm sure all of my superheros have returned to the lair safe and sound. I'll leave as soon as I see you all walk in the BAU. " After a long case, Garcia always liked to be in the office when the team returned. No matter how much reassurrance Derek or Hotch gave her, she had to see them for herself.

"All right Garcia, I know you well enough not to even try to argue with you right now but have everything ready to go as soon as I walk in that door or I'll drag you out of there myself, kicking and screaming if I have to", Derek warned as he inwardly smiled to himself. He loved seeing Garcia's bright, smiling face upon return from a hard case.

"Ahhhhh, promises, promises Sugar." Garcia could hear Derek laughing as she hung up the phone. It made her feel safe knowing her family was on their way home.

Penelope had been working on paperwork for about an hour when she heard a knock on her office door. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she realized it was too soon for the team to have made it back. Swinging her chair around to face the door she granted entrance to the mystery visitor, "Enter all ye who dare".

"Uhhmm…Hello Ms. Garcia, it's me Kenneth Avery, from down at the coffee shop in the lobby?" a timid looking man of about 35 said as he peaked around the door as he opened it. He stood in the hallway, not seeming to want to enter the vibrant office of the computer tech.

"Ken, well you're the last person I ever expected to see up here! What can I do for you, hon?" Penelope asked as she rose to meet her unexpected visitor at the door.

"Wow, this is some impressive set up you have here Ms. Garcia", Ken exclaimed as he took in the collage of computer screens and blinking modems that made up Penelope's home away from home.

"Now, Ken, I've told you 1,000 times you can call me Penelope. So, what's up?"

"Oh, yeah, well l told you a few days ago I would let you know when a supply of those new pastries were ready, and we just finished a batch. I didn't want you to miss them so I came to let you know before they were all gone again", Ken explained.

Garcia always made it a point to stop in the little coffee shop in the lobby of the FBI building every morning on her way into work since she had discovered a hidden gem in the pastries they made. Since she was in the shop so often, she and Ken had gotten to know each other on a well enough basis to call each other by name. He was no Derek Morgan, but Penelope saw him as sweet and friendly and always enjoyed saying good morning to him.

"Oh this is major good timing, Ken! The team is on their way home and I can come down and get them all some to take home with them as a treat! You are such a Sweetie-Pie, thanks for letting me know", Penelope said as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be down in a just a few minutes, as soon as I shut my babies down if that's ok?"

"Sure, Ms. Gar…I mean Penelope. But you'll have to meet me around near theback entrance. The pastries haven't even been put out yet and, technically, I'm not supposed to be selling them until later, so they are still in the storage pantry. Just come around back and knock on the back door to the shop, it enters off the east corner of the parking garage."

"Ha! Intrigue…I love it! Should I use my secret knock so you'll know it's me?" Garcia chuckled.

Ken laughed and said, "sure why not…I'll see you in about 20 minutes then?" Penelope nodded as Ken Avery turned and left the BAU offices. She immediately began to prepare he babies for shut down.

Headed back down in the elevator, Kenneth Avery couldn't believe how smoothly that had gone. Sure, he had known the team was gone and that getting to Garcia wouldn't be too difficult with the team out of the office, but he still couldn't believe that his plan for revenge against Derek Morgan was in motion. For months he had planned this and now all his hard work was going to pay off and he would show that cocky son of a bitch Morgan just what it meant to watch someone you love die in agony, just like he had watched his brother die.

TB C – The start of my second fan fic…featuring M/G, of course. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I have no idea how long this one will be or where the muse will eventually lead but I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_As always, I don't own Criminal Minds. _

_This chapter is basically just background so that we know why our unsub is doing what he is he doing. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all for your reviews and story alerts. I may not respond individually but they are all greatly appreciated and all advice taken to heart!_

Chapter 2

Ken Avery, aka Ben Averitt, had had a grudge against Derek Morgan for over nine years. In April of 2000, Derek was still working for the Chicago Police Department and for the previous couple of months had been working as a detective in the sex crimes department. Chicago had been experiencing a rash of rapes and murders by an unsub that the press had dubbed the Marilyn Monroe rapist. Once a month for 6 months, someone had been kidnapping , raping and murdering blonde, curvaceous women in the Chicago area. He would film the torture of the women and send theblack and white videos to the local media letting them know where he had dumped the bodies.

Derek and his task force had worked for months trying to catch up with the unsub. Finally in the late Spring months of 2000, the Chicago task force, in conjunction with the FBI, had finally identified the rapist. Bradley Averitt was a 29 year old menial laborer who had sought revenge against blondes when his similar looking fiance of five years had left him for another man.

When they finally caught up with Bradley, he had barricaded himsel f inside an abandoned warehouse, refusing to give himself up. Derek's team was sent in after the suspect. By the time it was over, Derek had had to shoot Bradley in order to subdue him and Bradley had ended up in a coma for several weeks before finally succumbing to his injuries. Derek's shooting was deemed justified and no disciplinary actions had been deemed necessary by the police department. In the end, Derek's actions in the case had been what initially caused him to be noticed by the FBI, ultimately leading to the job offer with the FBI and BAU unit.

However, Ben Averitt, Bradley's younger brother, had never forgiven Derek for the death of his brother and had vowed revenge. For eight long years he had searched for the perfect way in which to extract revenge for his brother's death. Ben had always followed Derek's career with the FBI and a year ago had finally found a way in which to infiltrate and study Derek's life up close and personally.

The coffee shop in the lobby of the FBI building in Quantico had posted a "help wanted" ad in the local papers. Being a civilian contractor of the FBI, the background check for the employees wasn't as stringent as for the government agents who worked in the building. Ben Averitt had managed to have fake identity papers made in the name of Ken Avery and to get himself hired as an assistant pastry chef. From his job in the small shop, he had the perfect vantage point from which to watch Morgan and to develop his plans for revenge.

It didn't take long for Avery to realize that the bubbly blonde that went by the name of Garcia was someone special to Derek Morgan. He often watched from the back of the small coffee shop as the two came into together for breaks. It was undeniable there was a special connection between the two. The fact that Garcia bore an uncanny resemblance to Bradley's bitch of a fiance was just an added bonus for Ken.

"Bradley would be so proud", Ken thought to himself as he waited for Garcia to show up in the parking garage. "This one's for you you big brother", Ken mumbled as he watched the buxom blonde carelessly approach him fifteen minutes later….

_TBC..I know that this chapter wasn't the most exciting but felt that the background was needed. Next one will be more action packed…I promise! Please R&R, your reviews mean everything __J_


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't forget, I don't own them…just play with them from time to time. _

_Thanks again for the awesome reviews, they keep me motivated!_

Chapter 3

As Garcia made her way across the parking garage, she could see Ken waiting for her at what she assumed was the back door to the coffee shop. "Hey Ken, I made it!", she exclaimed as she waved at him. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long Sugar, one of my babies was being temperamental and it took me a few minutes longer than I thought it would", the computer tech explained as she approached the waiting clerk.

Looking around the garage, Garcia began to feel a slight tickle on the back of her neck, like maybe something wasn't quite right, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was bothering her. Since her experience with Battle and being shot, Derek was always reminding her that she needed to be more vigilant, to notice things around her but often times her overflowing optimism got the best of her and she still persisted in seeing the best in everyone and every situation. She refused to let herself become jaded like so many of the profilers she worked with every day. Perhaps this was the reason she never saw it coming…

Ken knew he had no time to waste once he saw Penelope headed towards him. But he had planned this for weeks now and felt confident in what he was about to do. He knew there was no turning back from this but the reward of making Derek Morgan pay for what he had done was so worth the risk.

As Garcia neared him he took one last quick glance around to make sure no one was around. He had particularly chosen this area of the parking garage because it was dark (it helped that he had broken one of the lights himself earlier), out of the way and few employees parked in this area of the garage. The door that he had told Garcia led into the storage room of the coffee shop was locked and, in actuality, he had no idea where it led but it was the right general area and so his plan had been born.

"Ken, I so apprecia….". Suddenly Penelope was stopped in her tracks. She had no idea what was happening but her body refused to move any further and she could no longer speak. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she could only look at the man in front of her as he watched in delight as her body went limp and she fell hard to the floor. She never completely lost consciousness but she realized with horror that she couldn't control her body any longer and that she was unable to get herself up off the floor. A pain like fire ripped through her side and seemed to radiate throughout her body. As she lay on the ground she looked up to see Ken standing over her with a twisted smile on his face.

"Don't fight it, bitch, it will only make it worse," he hissed at her from above. "There will be time enough to watch you squirm later but right now I've got to get you out of here", Avery quickly set to work as he placed the TASER back in his pocket. He was proud of his choice of weapon. With the TASER there had been no gun shots to be heard and no blood left behind. And being able to watch the total look of terror in her eyes as the electricity cut through her body had been priceless.

Quickly Avery set to handcuffing the stunned computer analyst behind her back. He also took a pair of flexible cuffs and secured her feet. Next came the gag. He had decided against a blindfold, having her be able to see what was happening to her was important to him. When all that was done he ran over to the old panel van he had parked in the area earlier and threw open the back doors. Dragging Garcia into the van he removed the taser and hit her with another smaller charge to make sure that she stayed subdued long enough to get her out of the FBI lot. Throwing an old blanket over the top of her now limp body he slammed the doors shut and ran back to where the attack had first taken place. He gathered her purse and the items that had spilled from it when she had dropped to the ground, the cell phone would come in mighty handy later, and threw all the items into the front of the van. The whole sequence of events had only taken a few short minutes. Climbing in to the drivers seat of the van, he calmly began his descent out of the garage with his precious cargo in tow.

Garcia had no time to process what was happening to her, she just knew she was in trouble, big trouble, and there was no one there to save her or come to her rescue. As she was being trussed and thrown into the van by Avery, her head swimming with the fire of the pain, all she could think about was that she would never see her family again. She would never hear Derek call her 'Baby Girl' again.

Suddenly a second wave of pain shot through her body and she could no longer fight the blackness that had begun to develop in her brain, nor did she want to fight it. As she allowed herself to sink into the darkness her last conscious thoughts were of Derek Morgan. "I'm sorry, my love", she thought, "know that I'll always love you…". A single tear escaped down her cheek as she tried to send all of her energy to the man she had loved in her heart for so long. The darkness overtook her and she allowed her mind to succumb to the unconsciousness.

Derek shot awake and sat straight up from the reclined position he had been sleeping in on the plane.

"Hey, Derek, everything ok over there buddy?", Rossi asked as he saw the younger agent jerk awake.

"Uhm, Yeah, I guess so", Derek intoned as he took a deep breath and tried to slow his heartbeat down to a slow gallop. "I just got the wierdest sensation that something was wrong…I guess I was having a nightmare or something."

"Well it happens to the best of us now and then. We're landing anyways, let's get out of here. I'm sure we're all ready to get the hell off this plane and home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Rossi." Derek turned to watch out the window as the plane touched down on the tarmac. He was sure that Rossi was night…nightmares came with the territory on this job. He had certainly experienced them before. But as he deboarded the plane with the others, he just couldn't help but feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. "Get yourself together, Man", he thought to himself and shook it off with a shrug as they headed to the car waiting to take them back to the BAU unit.

_TBC_

_Well I hope you liked Chapter 3. I wasn't going to post it this soon but got to writing it and just couldn't stop! Consider it your Christmas Eve present __ Merry Christmas all and part 4 will be coming soon I hope. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own them but I sure would like to lease them for a while __J_

_For all of those reviewing…you are the best!_

_This chapter is really long but I couldn't seem to stop writing once I started. _

Chapter 4

Penelope tried to open her eyes but the bright flourescent lights that hit them when she did made her want to scream with pain and she quickly slammed them shut again. She was cold and when she tried to move her arms and legs she found that she couldn't. Her brain began to go into panic mode while she struggled to make sense of where she was and what had happened to her.

Avery could hear that his captive was beginning to struggle with her restraints and got up to go and watch as the blonde FBI tech began her climb out of unconsciousness. He wanted to make sure that he was the first thing she saw when she came to; to see the fear in her eyes as she began to realize what was taking place.

After leaving the FBI parking garage, Avery had driven his hostage to an abandoned warehouse about 6 miles away in the industrial district. He wanted the scene of Penelope's demise to be much like the last place his brother had seen before being shot by Derek Morgan all those years ago. He wanted everything to come full circle.

Upon arrival to the warehouse, he had unloaded Penelope's limp body from the back of the van and onto an old brass bed frame and mattress he had previously set up. Garcia was now on her back with her hands cuffed to the bed frame above her head and her ankles cuffed to the foot board. A bright light was positioned directly over her head and she still wore the gag Avery had placed on her in the garage. There were no blankets on the bed and nothing to keep her warm in the drafty, old warehouse.

At the foot of the bed was a video camera set up on a tripod attached to a computer system nearby. Wires leading to a couple of small gasoline powered generators snaked across the floor from the electronic equipment.

Avery walked over to the side of the bed and bent down over Penelope's face. "Well it's about damn time you decided to wake up", he said as he reached across and slapped her across her left check. "C'mon, wake up you stupid whore, it's time to get this show on the road!"

Penelope tried to scream but couldn't because of the gag in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to turn her head away from the light. The sting of Avery's slap stunned her into consciousness and she looked up straight into his eyes. Suddenly it all came back, the garage, the fire like burn of electricity through her body, being dragged into a cold dark van. With her eyes she tried to express "Why?" to her captor.

"Well don't you look just scared out of your wits?" Avery laughed as he stood over Penelope. "Don't waste all of that fear yet, you haven't begun to have anything to be scared about. It only gets better from here." Beginning to hum to himself, he headed over to the computer and video equipment and began to make adjustments, Penelope's wide eyes following him the whole time. "Now why don't we let some others in our fun, hmmm? "

Avery finished booting up the computer and went over to Penelope's purse he had laid on the table next to the bed. Reaching inside, he pulled out her cell phone. "Let's see…well how convenient, our Derek Morgan is number one on your speed dial. What do you say we give him a call and invite him to join our little party?" Penelope struggled against her restraints, tears rolling down her face as Avery placed the call to Derek …

The BAU team had arrived back at the office about an hour after touch down at the airport. Most of the agents were at their desks trying to finish up some paperwork before heading home for a couple of hard earned days off. Morgan had been surprised that Garcia hadn't been at the door waiting to greet them as she often was upon their return. He had taken a quick look around the bullpen and had gone back to Garcia's bunker to look for her but had come up empty. The hairs that had stood up on his neck earlier were standing at attention again. Something just didn't seem right but on the other hand, he had no proof of anything wrong. Garcia could be anywhere; getting coffee, delivering records to another office, any number of harmless possibilities.

"Everything all right, Morgan?" Reid asked as he observed Derek pacing restlessly around the bullpen.

"Yea, I guess so…just kind of wondering where Garcia is. I'm sure she's still around, I saw Esther in the garage as we came in." Derek mused referring to Garcia's classic Cadillac jalopy. Before Reid could respond Derek's cell phone rang. He pulled it off his belt and checked the caller ID before answering…"Baby Girl" showed on the phone display.

With a sigh of relief, he opened the phone. "Hey Baby Girl, bugging my desk again are you? I was just talking about you."

"Well Detective Morgan...I know I'm not exactly who you were expecting on the other end of the line but I'm afraid that Ms. Garcia isn't exactly available to talk to you right now." The realization of actually having Derek Morgan on the phone and that his plan was actually now moving ahead caused Avery's heart to skip a beat.

"Who is this? What are you doing with Penelope's phone?" Derek asked as went into full Agent mode. There was no question in his mind now that something was terribly wrong. Emily and Reid immediately looked up from their work as they heard the urgency in Derek's voice.

"Who I am isn't important right now, Morgan. If I were you, I would be much more concerned about your 'Baby Girl' as you so disgustingly called her. But why don't I let you see for yourself. I'm sending you a website address, why don't you bring it up on your computer…I'll wait."

Derek nearly knocked Reid to the floor as he pushed him out of the way getting to his desk and turned on his laptop. Emily, seeing Derek's reaction to whoever was on the other end of the phone call, ran up the steps to get Hotch and Rossi from their offices. She had a feeling something horrible was happening and Hotch and Rossi would need to know if that was the case.

By the time Emily, Hotch and Rossi were headed back to Derek's desk, the website was just coming up on his computer and Derek had placed the cell phone on speaker so everyone could hear. As the website connected a black and white live feed of Penlope restrained on the bed appeared on the screen. She was fighting the restraints and her eyes were wide with terror.

"B aby Girl", Derek whispered, his breath taken away at the sight of Penelope in such a state.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?", Derek spat into the phone as soon as the initial shock wore off. Hotch, who was standing behind Derek's chair, placed a hand on the younger agent's shoulder, trying to remind him to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh I already have what I want, I think the question you should be asking Detective Morgan is how long will it be before I'm bored with her and decide I _don't _want her anymore. Of course, you are the key to keeping me interested, so I guess it's really all on you, now isn't it Morgan?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Derek was becoming more agitated by thesecond. Who was this man and what the hell had Garcia done to deserve this?

"Simple, Morgan. As long as you keep watching, the longer I'm sure our blonde computer genius will get to live. Cut the connection, and I lose interest in our little video experiment and I no longer have any use for her." Avery was savoring every moment of the phone call. He could practically hear Morgan's blood boiling through the phone lines. "Oh and don't think that you can allow others on your team to do the watching for you…I'm not interested in their opinions of my little reality show…only yours."

"Yeah, well I'm watching now asshole and you know when I find out who you are, I'm going to rip every limb off your body with my bare hands". Derek hissed into the phone.

"You'll find out who I am in time, when I'm ready for you to but until then, why don't I give you a preview of what you can expect to be watching. I think you'll find it very interesting." As the team stood helplessly watching the screen, a hand reached in front of the camera. It was holding something that looked like a small black box. As it got nearer to Penelope, she fought harder, the gag suppressing the screams trying to escape her throat.

All of a sudden there was a sparking noise and Penelope's body lifted as far off the bed as the restraints would allow and then dropping back onto the bed. The team watched in horror as their computer tech's eyes rolled back into her head and she appeared to momentarily stop breathing. After a few seconds, they could hear her as she struggled for a new breath under her gag.

"Oh my God, he tased her", Rossi said as he watched the scene unfolding in front of them.

Derek could say nothing , only backing away from the screen until his back was against the wall. Losing all his strength, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

"I hope you enjoyed my little demonstration Detective Morgan…it's only just the beginning. Keep this phone with you at all times and I'll be calling you back when ever I feel our "Baby Girl" is ready for her next session." With that, Avery hung up, nearly giddy with elation. If this was how it felt to make Morgan suffer, he was going to really enjoy the next few days.

_TBC_

_As always please R&R. I love hearing your opinions and story ideas __J_


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again, I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters._

_Just a quick thanks for all of you who have taken time to leave reviews, they have been amazing and I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

Chapter 5

Morgan was reeling with a mixture of anger, fear and a complete feeling of helplessness. What the hell was happening and who was this sadistic unsub that seemed to have a personal vendetta against him?

Hotch realized that his normally unstoppable agent was spiraling quickly into shock and knew that he needed to get his team quickly into action.

"OK everyone, here's what's going to happen. Let's all regroup in the conference room. Reid, can you transfer the video signal into the screen in there?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I can do that."

"Well then get on it", Hotch directed. "JJ find me a tech who can help us put a trace on Garcia's cell phone and find the origin of that website. Also, get me all the surveillance tapes from the bullpen, garages, anywhere in the building you think Garcia might have been between Morgan's last call to her from the plane and the time we got back. Rossi, I need you to let Strauss know what's happening and tell her we're off anything else until further notice. Emily, start going through the surveillance tapes with JJ as soon as she has them. Everyone meet back in the conference room as soon as you're done."

Hotched watched his team disperse as he headed over to Derek who was still collapsed against the wall. Hotch knelt next to him, "Derek, believe me, I know how helpless you're feeling right now but I need you with all of your wits about you. Evidently this unsub is after you, don't let him win without a fight. We'll get Penelope back but we have to have your help to do it."

Morgan looked up at the stoic head of the team, knowing that if anyone understood his feelings, it was Hotch. "I love her, Hotch," he said almost in a whisper. "How do I watch what he's doing to her, how do I watch her suffer knowing I'm to blame?"

"First of all, Derek, you are not to blame! This unsub holds responsibility for anything that happens to Penelope. But you can help her, you're the only one who can help her right now, Derek. Use that as your strength. Help us find this bastard so you can tell Penelope how you feel yourself. You understand?"

"Yeah, Hotch, you're right man, let's get this asshole." Derek pulled himself up off the floor. "Where do we start?", he asked as he ran his hand over his head.

Within 15 minutes Rossi, Reid, Hotch and Morgan were back in the conference room. Emily and JJ were going through the surveillance videos on the computers in Garcia's office with the temporary technician that JJ had located.

"Ok, what do we know?", Hotch asked in order to get the brainstorming started.

"The unsub seems to have a personal connection to Morgan and knew the team well enough to know that Garcia was the best way to get his attention", Rossi observed.

"And the bastard knew just how to get at her, too. Penelope wouldn't have left with just anyone and there doesn't appear to be any signs of a struggle and her car is still here. So she either left with him willingly or he caught her completely by surprise with no time to react," continued Derek as he paced the floor only occassionally allowing himself to glance at the image on the tv screen.

"Hey Guys, I think there's something else we may have missed", Reid broke in. "If I remember right, the unsub kept calling Derek 'Detective Morgan' instead of agent. Do you think this unsub could be someone knew you from Chicago, before you joined the FBI?"

"Reid may have a point there", agreed Rossi.

"I joined the FBI over seven years ago! Do you really think there is someone out there who has held a grudge that long and has sat back for all these years before coming after me?" Derek asked with skepticism.

"I don't know Morgan…you tell us. Start thinking back, was there a case in which someone you arrested may have reason to come after you after all this time?" Hotch inquired.

Before he could answer, JJ and Emily came running into the room. "We think we may have something," Emily said as she headed over to the DVD player to load a disk they had made.

JJ continued as Emily set up the video. "We checked the cell phone and had no luck. Garcia has that set up so that it's impossible for anyone but her to find a trace on it. No luck on the website origins either, the tech is working on it but he's no Penelope", JJ added with a grimace.

Emily picked up where JJ left off, "So we started checking the surveillance tapes and we got something. Take a look at this".

Emily started the tape and the team watched as Penelope stood talking to a man in her office. Forwarding about 25 minutes, they watched as Penelope locked her office door and headed out of bullpen towards the elevators that led to the parking garage. She headed into an almost deserted end of the garage and they could just barely make out what appeared to be the same man waiting for her there. As she recessed further into the corner of the garage the tape stopped.

"Evidently there aren't any cameras that get all the way into the corner and this is all we could get," explained Emily as she froze the last scene. "The tech is working on enhancing the last scene to see if he can see any vehicles or license plate numbers in that area of the garage."

"But here's the exciting thing, we recognize the man! His name is Ken Avery. He works here in the FBI building at the coffee shop down in the lobby. We've got personnel pulling his employee file and we should have it in a few minutes," JJ finished.

"Morgan, do you recognize him?" asked Hotch hoping they had caught the break they needed to get Penelope back.

"I've seen him in the coffee shop when I've gone down with Penelope, but that's it," stated Morgan as he studied the picutre of the man on the screen. "This doesn't make any sense, what the hell kind of problem would he have with me?"

Suddenly, Penelope's phone vibrated on the conference table. The unsub was calling back and the team knew that could only mean one thing. Penelope was about to be in a lot more trouble.

Reid hooked up the video feed on the main screen as Hotch began an audio recorder that had been set up next to the phone. When it was ready, he nodded at Morgan, signalling for him to answer the call.

"Speak to me", Derek insisted as he picked up the phone.

"Well how nice to talk to you again too, Detective Morgan", Avery said sarcastically. "Do you have your video up and running? I hope so because our little "Baby Girl" is anxious for you to join in on our little party here."

The team simultaneously turned towards the screen as the black and white image of their computer tech came back onto the screen. The scene was the same, Penelope was still shackled to the bed.

"Ken Avery, you better think twice before touching another hair on her head!", Derek snarled into the phone.

"Well, haven't our little agents been busy? I see you think you have figured out who I am. I guess I was on the surveillance tapes but don't you think I thought about that? Do you really think that is my real name or that you'll get any useful information out of the personnel file I'm sure you've pulled on me? I didn't get this far by being stupid. You'll have to do much better than that, Derek." Avery laughed as he thought of how he had outwitted the famous BAU team profilers.

"Now if you are all done playing your little games, I will ask that you turn your attention to the video. Your feisty little junior agent here and I are about to party and we didn't want to leave you out!"

A shiver ran up Derek's spine as he watched a man come into the picture. It was definitely the sameman that had appeared on the surveillance tapes. Derek could see that the man held a knife in his hand as he approached Penelope.

JJ and Emily both gasped as they watched helplessly as the man raised the knife to Penelope's neck and traced it down to the top of her dress. When it reached the material on her neckline, he took the knife and started to slice down the fabric, effectively cutting the dress off of her. Penelope was trying her best not to react but Derek could see the tears beginning to stream down her face and that she was trembling.

"What the hell do you want?" Derek screamed into the phone. "You've proven your point, keep your hands off of her! Tell me where to come and you can have me, just leave her alone!" Derek was desperate, he couldn't stand to watch his Baby Girl go through anymore pain.

Turning towards the camera Avery smirked, "Oh, isn't that sweet? You're very own superhero is offering up himself in place of you. Hmmmm, a tempting offer for sure but I don't think so…we're having too much fun here aren't we Penelope?"

Turning back towards Penelope, Avery raised the knife over her heart. "I think our girl here is having so much fun she needs a little momento to remember me by." The team could do nothing but watch as Avery brought the knife down and begin meticuloulsly carving into Garcia's skin on her chest. In response to every cut, Penelope could be seen fighting against her restraints and could be heard screaming into her gag.

Derek could do nothing but watch. Never in his life had he been so helpless and so distraught. Five minutes into the torture, his knees gave out and he fell back into the chair behind him. Tears poured down his face as he watched Penelope going through the worst kind of hell he could ever imagine. How could he have ever let this woman that he loved fall victim to this man? Could he live the rest of his life knowing that he had caused her so much pain? And what if she never came back to him, what if he never was able to tell her how much he loved her?

Finally seeming to be done with his 'work', Avery backed away from Penelope. By the time he was done, she appeared barely conscious and she was covered with her own blood. Moving the camera so that it could focus on the finished product, the team could see that he had carved what appeared to be the crude shape of an hourglass into Penelope's skin. "What do you think of my work, Detective Morgan?", inquired Avery with a snicker.

"Oh My God", Derek said under his breath as he got up and moved to look closer at the crude tattoo.

"What is it, Derek?" Hotch asked as he saw a glint of recognition in Morgan's eyes.

"Marilyn Monroe" was all that Derek said as the rest of the team looked at him as if he had finally buckled under the pressure.

_TBC I hope you liked it. I'm trying to keep the story moving along at a decent pace and hoping it doesn't get too long. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own, I just borrow them, bend and twist them a little, and give 'em back _

_I'm so glad you have been enjoying this story. It's been a fun one to write. The feedback has been awesome, I'm so thankful to everyone for their reviews._

Chapter 6

"Marilyn Monroe," Derek said again under his breath as he watched the video stream blink off in front of him and heard the phone line go dead.

Hotch moved closer, worried about his fellow agent and friend, "Derek, maybe you need to sit back down."

"No, Hotch, I'm not going crazy but I know who this bastard is…but it's not possible, he's dead,'' Derek tried to explain as he ran his hands over his head.

"Maybe you had better explain that to us, Derek," Rossi said.

"It was about eight years ago, I was still working for Chicago PD. We had a serial killer who was kidnapping and raping blonde woman before dumping their bodies around the city. He would send black and white videos of the dumping grounds to the local media after he dumped them. We couldn't find the bastard so we called in the FBI for help. Finally, after six women died, we found him and he ended up barricading himself in a warehouse downtown. My team had to go in after him and I ended up shooting him. He lived for several months in a coma but then died later," Derek told the story as he paced around the conference room.

"So what does that have to do with Marilyn Monroe?" inquired Reid.

"The press had dubbed him the Marilyn Monroe rapist because the women he chose were all blonde with hourglass figures. That and the black and white film he used for his videos,'' Derek answered.

"You recognized the tattoo," Emily observed. "Was that a trademark of the Chicago killer?"

"Yeah, he said it represented both the woman and that their time was running out. He started using it after the third killing and the press had given him the nickname."

"So this guy is a copycat killer?", JJ asked.

"No, it's more than that," Derek said shaking his head. "We never released the detail about the hourglass tattoo to the media, the families, or anyone. How the hell would this guy know about it?"

"I don't know, Derek, but at least we've got some kind of lead on him now. Let's see what else we can find out," Hotch began giving out instructions to his team, "JJ, get back in with the tech and see if you can pull the old case files from Chicago PD. Find out everything you can about this case. Derek, give them the names of all the officers you can remember that helped with the case. Make contact with any old ties you have with the PD and see if they have heard anything on the streets there that might help. Emily and Reid, I want you to start looking at those videos of Penelope, check out every detail of the room she's in, see if you can find anything that will give us clue to where she's at. Rossi, you and I are going to check the FBI files for the case and see if there is anyone still around Quantico that might remember something."

With a renewed vigor and hope that they may now have what they needed to find the missing part of their family, the team began to head out to work on their assignments from Hotch. Before they could get out of the room, Penelope's phone began to vibrate once more on the table.

"Oh my God, not again so soon!" JJ cried.

Making sure all the audio and video equipment was on, Derek answered the phone, "Morgan" he identified himself with rage in his voice.

From the other end of the line he heard a weak, pained voice coming back at him, "Derek?" Penelope barely spoke above a whisper.

"Baby Girl?" Derek's heart broke at the sound of her voice. "Hang on, Sweetness, we're coming to get you, I'm coming to bring you home, I promise."

"No, Derek, I know it's too late for that, I'm calling to say goodbye", Penelope's voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears. "He said I could call and talk to you one last time."

Derek began to shake and Rossi came to put an arm around him for support, fearing that the younger agent was going to pass out. There were tears in every member of the BAU teams' eyes as Penelope continued: "Tell everyone that I love them and don't let anyone blame themselves, especially you, my love. You have been my best friend and my heart for so long. Please know I will always be your angel and my love will always be there in your heart."

"Penelope Garcia, don't you give up on me!" Derek pleaded into the phone. "I love you Baby Girl, and I NEED you. Don't you dare say goodbye to me like this, I can't go on without you in my life!" Derek was crying and his knees give out from under him. Rossi caught him and set him gently down on a chair behind him. Derek was unaware of what was happening around him. All he could hear was Penelope's voice, all he could see was an image of her flowing blonde curls and laughing smile in his mind. Nothing else mattered at that moment. He couldn't lose her, not now, not like this…

"Derek Morgan, my chocolate adonis, my heart, my love, goodbye…" Penelope's voice faded.

"Noooo!" Derek screamed into the phone. Hotch quickly grabbed the phone away from the broken agent in front of him.

"Penelope, it's Hotch, talk to me!", he demanded.

"I'm afraid she's done all the talking she's going to do Agent Hotchner", Avery had taken the phone and was taking back the conversation. "I know that with my little carving job earlier that Derek Morgan is probably close to figuring out who I am. I really shouldn't have done it but I just couldn't resist", Avery laughed.

"So now it's nearing the end of our little game. But since I'm feeling generous, I'm giving Morgan one more chance to watch the time slip away while trying to save his precious little techie. Turn on the video feed!" Avery instructed.

As the team watched, the video feed came back into view. Garcia could be seen on the bed, gag and restraints gone, but she seemed to be extremely weak from the loss of blood earlier. She appeared as if any sign of resistance had left her body. Derek gasped when he saw her condition. "No, Baby Girl, please don't give up" he cried as he watched the screen.

Beside the bed on the table where Garcia's purse had lain before, was a large hourglass. Avery walked over to the table and gently turned the hourglass over, the sand began to tumble from top to bottom.

"The sand in this hourglass will last for 3 hours. If your little computer geek here can last that long, I'll let her live until the sand runs out. At the end of the 3 hours, if she's still alive, I will kill her, " Avery stated matter of factly.

"You've just signed your own death warrant, Avery", Rossi told the deviant having snatched the phone from Hotch.

"Oh, Agent Rossi, how perfectly threatening of you!" sneered Avery. "Tell Agent Morgan I hope he does find me….then maybe I can have the joy of killing his girlfriend in front of him!" Avery taunted and then slammed down the phone.

_I hope you liked this chapter…it wasn't easy for me write. Please review and let me know what you think. Another chapter soon! _


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own them…yada, yada, yada_

_Glad you liked the last chapter. I'm trying to start heading for the finish line on this story. I'm thinking only two to three more chapters at most. Please keep the reviews coming, they are most appreciated!_

Chapter 7

"Damn it!", yelled Rossi as he heard the phone connection cut. "I want this guy, now! I'm tired of being led around like a puppet on a string, there's got to be something we can do to find this asshole."

Kneeling down next to Derek, Rossi knew it was time for action, not emotions. "Derek, I know what you're feeling, but right now we just don't have time for it. You're the key to finding this guy and you can't fall apart right now. Get your ass up, get yourself together and start telling us everything you know about this guy!"

"Hey, Rossi, come on.." Reid tried to interject.

"No, Reid, Dave's right on this one, we'll have time to deal with our emotions later, but right now we have less than three hours to find Penelope," Hotch spoke up letting his team know where he stood.

A weary Morgan stood up and taking a look at the last image of Penelope on the screen agreed, "I'm not going to let Penelope give up without a fight and I won't either. I owe my Baby Girl that much, no matter what happens."

"All right, JJ go back to the tech and tell him that I don't care what it takes, I want a trace on that phone! Morgan, you're going to sit here and tell us what you remember about this unsub," Hotch quickly instructed, not wanting to waste anytime.

As JJ left to go work with the temporary tech and let him know that the wrath of Aaron Hotchner would be on him if he didn't come up with some results, Morgan began to tell what he knew to the other members of the BAU team.

After almost 20 minutes of questioning and listening, Reid stopped Morgan. "Did you say that there was a brother by the name of Ben?" he asked, an idea forming in his ever vigilant mind.

"Yeah, I think so…." replied Derek.

"And the guy who has Penelope is going by the name of Ken Avery…that's awfully close to Ben Averitt!" Emily chimed in as the realization struck all four team members at once.

"The answer has been right in front of us all along," Rossi pointed out as he slammed his hand onto the conference table.

"Damn! You're right. I think I had only seen the brother once at the police station, he was living out of state when the murders happened but had come back to be with his brother after he was shot," Morgan stated.

"And he probably changed his appearance somewhat also making him harder for you to recognize," Reid continued Morgan's thought.

"Well, that's all well and good, but it still doesn't tell us WHERE he's got Garcia," Emily pointed out, bringing the team back down to earth.

"No, but this might help", JJ interrupted as she came running back into the conference room carrying a map. "While the tech couldn't pinpoint the exact location of Garcia's phone, he was able to triangulate the area down to about a 5 mile radius, here in the industrial district" she said as she pointed to the red circled area on the map.

"Morgan, didn't you say that the final confrontation with Bradley Averitt took place in an abandoned warehouse?" Rossi asked Morgan as he studied the map that was now laid out on the table in front of them.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think I know where Rossi is headed with this," Reid broke in. "From what we can see on the video, it appears that Penelope is being held in a similar place. If Avery is trying to recreate the scene of his brother's last stand then we should be checking empty and abandoned warehouses in this area."

Hotch had barely even looked at JJ when she rushed out the door headed for Garcia's office and the temporary tech, "I'm already on it" she said.

While waiting for JJ, the rest of the team began to comb through the video footage of Penelope's torture again, trying to find anything that might identify the building. "Derek, you can go help JJ if you need to, I'll understand if you can't watch this footage anymore", Hotch laid a hand on Derek's shoulder as he tried to comfort the haggard agent.

"No, that's ok Hotch, I need to do this."

"Hey look at that" Reid pointed to the very bottom left hand corner of the video image. "Those appear to be old wooden ammo crates and if I remember correctly there used to an old ammunitions plant in that area. It closed down about 20 years ago or more. I read about it in a book about the history of Quantico. It was really quite interesting…."

"Reid!, Now is no time for a history lesson but I think you may be right. Call down to JJ and have her get the address for that old plant," Hotch directed before Reid launched into one of his lengthy diatribes.

Within 5 minutes, the team was armed with the address and information they needed and were getting ready to head out the door.

"Hey, Hotch" Morgan stopped the leader as they were heading out, "What if we're wrong man? What if she's not there?"

"We've got to take that chance Derek, it's all we've got right now. It's better than sitting around and watching him kill her and knowing we didn't do all we could to save her" Hotch explained gently to his beleaguered colleague.

"Yeah, you're right boss, let's go." As they left the conference room, Derek took one last look at Penelope and the sands dropping through the hourglass beside her. The team had less than two hours now to locate and rescue her.

"I'm coming Baby Girl, don't give up on me. You once called me your Noir Hero and I'm not going to let you down. I love you Penelope" he told her image on the screen. Derek placed a kiss on his hand and then placed his hand on the screen over Penelope's heart. "I'm coming." he promised her one last time as he headed for the door.

_TBC_

_The end is in sight, I promise! I hope you are still enjoying. Please read and review and I'll post the next chapter soon. _


	8. Chapter 8

_You know the routine…I don't own them. But boy if I did!_

_This may be the last chapter, we'll see how the muse directs me but I'm sure if it's not there will only be one more. To all my reviewers: You are the BEST!_

Chapter 8

Within 40 minutes, the BAU team was armed with extra fire power and their blue bullet proof vests and had gathered outside of the abandoned ammunitions plant. Local police and extra FBI had been called into assist but had been given strict direction that the members of the BAU were to take the lead.

The countdown clock was at 57 minutes according to Reid's calculations. The abandoned plant was large and sprawling and looked like it took up half a city block. The team would need all of the assistance and luck they could get to find Garcia in time…if she was even here in the building.

"Morgan, Rossi and JJ, I want you to take the first team start on the North end of the building", Hotch ordered. "Reid, Prentiss and I will take the second team and start on the South end. If you find anything I want you to let the other team know _before_ going in! Do you understand me, Morgan?" the team leader stared his younger counter-part directly in the eyes. "I will not have any hero antics and no one taking unnecessary chances on this one. If you can't live with that, Morgan, I have no qualms leaving you out of the search."

"The hell you will, Hotch!" Morgan challenged as he glared back.

Knowing there was not time to waste and trying to keep emotions low, Rossi stepped in, "Morgan, he's right. If we want any chance of saving Garcia, we've got to do this the right way. If we don't all work as a unit on this one, we can't save her."

"Yeah, man, I guess you're right," Derek reluctantly admitted. "I'm sorry Hotch. I'll keep my head together. Now let's get going!"

After 30 minutes of searching, only about half of the building had been cleared by the teams and there was still no sign of Garcia or Avery anywhere on the premises. Derek was becoming more and more worried with each room cleared. _C'mon Baby Girl, you've got to be here, _Derek struggled with his own thoughts. _"I need you Penelope, please don't let things end this way…I never took the chance to make you understand how I really feel about you. I promise, if I find you now, I'll never go another day without making sure you know exactly how much you mean to me."_

"Hey, do you hear that?" JJ said interrupting Morgan's thoughts.

"What? I don't hear anything," responded Rossi, stopping to take a look around.

"Everybody stop and listen!" JJ instructed. "I could have sworn I heard what sounded like a motor or generator running."

"She's right!" Morgan agreed. "It sounds like it's coming from just above us." As the team headed for the stairs, JJ radioed Hotch and let his group know what they had found.

"We're headed your way. We'll meet you at the North stairwell in three minutes" Hotch radioed back. "No one makes a move until we can all go in as a unit!"

As soon as Hotch, Prentiss and Reid arrived, the team surrounded the door of the room they could hear the noise coming from. "All right, on three," directed Hotch, "everyone look sharp!"

On the count of three, Morgan kicked open the door with his team going to the right and Hotch's team covering the left. Immediately in front of them they could see the bed that Penelope had been shackled to, but it was empty. Beside the bed, the hourglass kept running, only a small amount of the sand left in the top half of the instrument.

Following their line of sight over to the far right corner of the room they saw the generators that JJ had heard running from below. Beside the generators was the a table with the computer form which Avery had transmitted the video feed. Laying behind the computer, Morgan saw Penelope's body crumpled on the floor, bloodied and bruised, her golden hair in tangles around her face.

"No", Morgan gasped as he saw his Baby Girl, not knowing if she was alive or dead. He ran to her, not even thinking about where Avery was or if he was in any danger. Kneeling beside her, he cautiously felt for her pulse, not sure if he really wanted to know what he would find.

As he placed his fingers gingerly against her neck, Penelope cried out and instinctively pulled away from his touch. "Shhh Baby Girl, it's me, Derek. No one's going to hurt you anymore, I've got you" he soothed as he pulled her close into is chest. Tears were falling from his eyes as he realized Penelope was alive and he was holding his solace back in his arms. All he wanted to do was to protect the woman he loved, he couldn't seem to hold her close enough.

"Derek?" Penelope whispered as she tried to open her eyes.

"It's me, Baby Girl," he assured her as he gently brushed her matted hair off of her face. "Don't look so surprised, I promised you I would come for you," he said as he smiled at her.

Penelope did her best to smile back through the pain. "I guess I was expecting to see David Bowie, but I'm much happier to see you my Chocolate Adonis," she whispered back using much of her strength.

Derek chuckled and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead, realizing that Penelope was going to be ok. Through it all she hadn't lost her humor or light. He vowed right then and there that he would never let anyone like Avery ever get near her again…..

_Damn, Avery!, _Derek suddenly realized that he had no idea where the bastard was or what had happened since they had entered the room. He had become oblivious to all else once he had seen Penelope. He turned and saw Hotch and Rossi standing behind him, the others appeared to be searching the room but he saw no sign of Avery.

"Where the hell is he?" he demanded of Hotch and Rossi.

"Derek, he wasn't here. He must have left after the last video transmission", Hotch advised him.

Rossi knelt down beside Morgan and Garcia, "We need to talk to Garcia, see if she can tell us anything."

"She's had enough, Rossi", Derek pulled her closer as if protecting Penelope from anyone else.

"No, Derek", Penelope spoke up. "It's ok."

"Are you sure, Baby Girl? You need to conserve your strength until we can get you out of here."

"I'm sure, my love." Penelope assured him but made no move to leave his comforting arms.

"Garcia, just tell us the last thing you remember Avery doing or saying" Rossi urged.

Clinging slightly tighter to Morgan as if just talking about the experience frightened her, Penelope explained that after the final phone call Avery told her that he wasn't going to let Morgan have the satisfaction of ending his life like he had his brother's. Avery left believing that Garcia wasn't going to live to see anyone come and save her and therefore had left her unrestrained.

After Avery had left, Garcia gathered all of her strength and had tried to drag her battered body over to the computer. "I wanted to try and contact the team but I must have passed out by the time I got to the computer." Tears were streaming down Penelope's face as she remembered the struggle and frustration she had gone through. She had passed out truly believing she would never wake up again.

Morgan reached over and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "It's ok, sweetness, you're safe now."

Just then, Morgan's phone rang on his belt. Keeping hold of Garcia with one hand, he reached over and pulled the cell phone off his belt with the other. Looking at the ID he saw the call was coming from Garcia's phone.

"It's Avery" he informed the rest of the team. He put the phone on speaker and answered, "Morgan".

"Well, Derek, I'm surprised you answered. I figured you be distraught with grief about right now. But I must say, she put up a pretty good fight, it was almost a shame to watch her life slip away," Avery laughed as he spoke.

"You cowardly asshole!" Derek hissed into the phone. "You didn't even have the decency or guts or to face me in person!"

"Oh just knowing you watched someone you love die while there was nothing you could do was all I needed," Avery taunted.

"The jokes on you asshole, she's alive and fighting. You failed, just like your brother failed and I swear to God if it's the last thing I ever do I'll find you and I'll kill you myself" Derek promised.

As she listened to the conversation between Derek and Avery, Penelope motioned to Rossi. She whispered to him to get her up to the computer. Reluctantly, only because he saw she was going into Rossi's safe arms, Derek let her go.

Once in front of the computer Penelope took all the strength she had and began to work her magic. She motioned to Derek to keep Avery talking on the phone. Within under two minutes, she had a trace on her phone. "He's at the airport" she told Rossi. As soon as she had the trace she began to pass out again. Rossi took a hold of her and placed her back in Derek's embrace as he informed the rest of the team of Avery's location.

Derek let the phone drop and took her tightly in both arms. "Hang on, Baby Girl, we're going to get you to a hospital right now." She rewarded him with a weak smile as she went unconscious.

* * *

_Two hours later at the hospital:_

Derek had ridden in the ambulance with Penelope to the hospital. He had struggled with wanting to go to the airport with the team to personally take care of Avery but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He trusted Hotch and the others to do what had to be done. Right now being with Penelope was the only thing he wanted.

Derek was sitting at Penelope's bedside, holding her hand in his when Hotch and the rest of the team returned to the hospital.

"How's she doing?" Hotch came into the room and inquired.

"Doc, says she'll be ok. She's dehydrated, lost a lot of blood and has a broken ankle and a broken wrist from struggling against the restraints and the cuts on her chest have been treated. The doctor says he'll eventually be able to do a skin graft to cover the incisions, " explained Derek, never taking his eyes off a sleeping Penelope. "What happened with Avery?"

"He's gone Derek. By the time we go to the airport he was already gone. We've got feelers out on the other end of every flight we think he might have taken but I don't know…" Hotch's words trailed off.

Derek just looked back at him, running his hand over his head. For a few minutes, he could say nothing. He was angry and frustrated but he was sure Hotch and the team had done all they could. What the hell was he going to tell Penelope? How was she ever going to feel safe again? He had let her down.

"Derek, it's not your fault," Hotch told him as if reading his mind. "We're not going to give up looking for him. We'll find him and we'll make him pay for what he's done."

"Thanks, Hotch. I know, but how am I going to explain this to Penelope?"

"You'll find the words and she'll understand. The important thing is that you have a second chance to show her how you feel. Don't let Avery's escape take that away from you". Hotch reached over and gave Derek's shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving.

Derek knew Hotch was right but until Penelope regained consciousness and he could once again see the sparkle in her eyes for himself, he wouldn't be convinced. He didn't know how, but he knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and protect her. She was his life, his soul, his solace, and his reason for being. He would just have to prove that to her.

_TBC_

_All right, so there is evidently one more chapter to which my muse is going to make me go. I know that some of you are going to be upset that I let Avery get away…but I'm thinking there might be another story in the future when he returns. _

_Next chapter will be a little less angst and a lot of Penelope and Derek together, I promise! Please keep reviewing. Each review I receive is a gift __J_


	9. Chapter 9

_I still don't own them…_

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Letting Avery escape has received mixed reviews but I promise to make use of him in a future story and he will eventually receive his just rewards just like Foyet has received his! For now I wanted to focus on M/G. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

That night, Hotch ordered everyone except Morgan home for some well deserved rest. While they were all upset that Avery had escaped their grasp, they were thrilled to have Garcia back.

Derek spent the night at Penelope's bedside, refusing to leave her for a second. He slept in a chair next to her bed, never letting go of her hand. He needed the contact just to reassure himself that she was ok.

The next morning, Penelope began to break from her unconsciousness. As her eyes fluttered open, she began to panic, not realizing where she was. Her mind instead took her immediately back to the warehouse and she began to thrash and struggle, trying to get away.

Derek jerked his head up from where it had been across his arm on the bed. Hearing Penelope's frightened cries and seeing her struggle ripped through his heart like a knife. "Shhhhh, Baby Girl, you're ok, I'm here," he tried to soothe her as he stood up and put a hand on each of her shoulders trying to calm her down. Looking straight down into her beautiful eyes, he swore he could see all the way into her terrified soul. "Baby, please", he pleaded, "come back to me. Avery's gone, I won't let him hurt you anymore. Look at me Baby Girl," he gently but sternly ordered. He had to get her attention, to bring her out of the darkness she was living in.

"Derek?" Penelope responded as a glimmer of recognition began show in her face. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Penelope. It's over, you're going to be ok." Derek assured her again as he sat down next to her on the bed.

It's really over?" she questioned.

"Yes, I promise Beautiful, it's over." Derek reached across and brushed her hair out of her eyes before leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. As tears of relief began to spring from Penelope's eyes, Derek leaned in and kissed them away as well. And then, ever so tentatively he brought his lips down and brushed them lightly across her mouth.

Backing away just enough to look into her eyes, Derek decided there was no time to waste, he had things that needed to be said: "I'm in love with you, Baby Girl, and I'm making you this promise, right here and now. I will always be here to keep you safe and to love you with all of my heart. I don't ever want to see you hurt or chance losing you again. Tell me you'll be mine and let me be the one to take care of you, to love you, to comfort you. Let me be the one who makes you laugh, the one who cries with you and the one who is there when you just need someone to listen. Let me be your solace and your hero because you are all of those things and more to me."

Penelope couldn't believe what she was hearing but the words coming from Derek made her heart soar. For years she had sat back and only dreamed of hearing such things from him. She had been in love with him from the moment he had first called her Baby Girl on the first day they met.

As sore and bruised as she was, she wanted nothing more at this moment then to be held in his arms. She needed to know that this moment was real and to feel his heart beating against her chest and his breath against her. Bringing herself up as close to him as she could she put her arms around him, grasping onto him like never before. As she felt his arms gently encircle and support her, she whispered into his ear, "I love you, too my love, I always have and I always will."

It seemed as if they stayed that way forever. Both holding on to the one thing they found most precious in life, each other and the love they had always shared but had just found the strength to admit.

When he finally released his hold, Derek gently laid her back on her pillow, "Woman, you have just made me the happiest man on earth!" He told her with a flash of that devasting Morgan smile.

"Yeah, well I hope you know what you're in for", Penelope came back with a giggle. "Now that I've got you in my web, you're never getting away from me".

"Baby, I wouldn't want it any other way".

"You wouldn't want what any other way?" both Penelope and Derek turned to see an inquisitive Reid standing in the doorway. The rest of the team was behind him.

"Reid, would you get out of the way so the rest of us can come in?" Emily said with mock annoyance as she pushed past him. Carrying flowers and gifts the rest of the team poured into the room behind her.

"Oh, Pen, it's so good to see you awake!" JJ exclaimed as gave her friend a quick hug.

"How are feeling, Garcia?" Hotch asked in his usual matter of fact way.

"Great Bossman! Just jinkies!"

"Well I find that hard to believe understanding the extent of your injuries. According to your chart you're probably experiencing some pain….." Reid began to rattle off as he perused Garcia's chart that had been hanging on the end of her bed.

"Reid, would you shut up?" Rossi snarled. "I'm sure Garcia doesn't need to be told how she feels." Chuckles could be heard around the room as the team watched Reid meekly put the chart down. "Anyways, I don't think Garcia's mood has anything do with her injuries right now," Rossi said as he threw a quick wink towards Penelope and Derek.

And Rossi was right but not just about Derek. As Penelope looked around the room she realized that with the events of the last days her 'family' had become even closer and she loved them all even more than before, something she would have said wasn't possible a few short days ago. While there would be difficult days ahead as she learned about Avery's escape and dealt with the horrible things he had done to her, Penelope would come to learn that love was the best revenge of all!

The End!

_Well that's it! I sooo hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you thought of my story. Hopefully my muse will lead me to another story soon…any ideas for a sequel to this one would be gratefully accepted. _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
